Generally, a transforming toy, which has a robot or car-shaped toy body, transforms from a given form into a second form like a robot or car, and as the single transforming toy produces various forms or structures, accordingly, children can enjoy playing with the transforming toy in various manners.
However, the conventional transforming toy transforms through manual manipulation of a user, and if his or her playing time with the transforming toy is extended anymore, accordingly, his or her interest in the play may be drastically decreased.
On the other hand, shooting play has been proposed to improve the interest in play, and in this case, a projectile such as a marble, medal, disc or the like is shot toward a target located at a given position so that the target falls down.
A conventional technology related to a shooting toy is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-2014-0125462 (entitled ‘bullet shooting toy’), wherein the shooting toy includes a toy body, a shooting piece disposed in the toy body, a compression member for moving a bullet placed on the toy body to a front end of the shooting piece, and a restraining member displaceably disposed on the toy body and manipulated by a user to restrain the shooting piece, so that the bullet loaded in the toy body is shot from the toy body by means of the restraining force applied to the shooting piece.
However, the conventional bullet shooting toy just performs the function of shooting the bullet loaded in the toy body by the user, so that the interest in the play may be easily lost.